


Hitting That Home Run

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Language, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Rivalry, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Clint and Bucky shouldn't be so great together, but Clint's sure not complaining.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311281
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Hitting That Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 9th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt: members of rival sports teams who are undeniably attracted to each other.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Hitting that Home Run** by luvsanime02

########

“I hate you,” Bucky mumbles into his pillow.

Clint should probably be offended or something, but it’s hard to be anything but happy and smug when just ten minutes ago Bucky was fucking him into the mattress. And enjoying the hell out of it. And is now cuddling one of Clint’s biceps while smushing his face into a pillow.

He looks hot, and cute, and Clint really can’t help it when his only response is to curl closer and drop a light kiss onto Bucky’s hair.

Clint gets a single eye opening and glaring in his direction in response to the kiss, but since Bucky doesn’t complain or move away, Clint knows he’s fine with it. It helps that Bucky’s glare isn’t nearly as potent as usual due to him being half-asleep.

“That was fun,” Clint says, because it was. Because when Clint got picked up by the Mets and Bucky by the Yankees, Clint thought that would be it. That they’d end their relationship right then and there. That they’d  _ have _ to. That they couldn’t stay together when they were members of rival teams.

Except Bucky’s only reaction had been to start bitching about all of the Mets gear Clint left lying around in their apartment, and Clint snarked right back about how uncomfortable the Yankees jersey was, and it didn’t hurt that Bucky looked incredibly hot in his uniform anyway, and-

Well, on the field, Clint and Bucky are bitter rivals, and the fans eat that up. Off the field, they’ve been living together for two years now and Clint’s thinking that this might be it, the rest of his life, and the fans would probably go crazy about that too if they knew.

Maybe Clint should just kiss Bucky during their next game. That would sure take him off-guard enough that Clint could probably win whatever argument they were currently having. Plus, Clint would actually get to kiss his boyfriend while he’s all hot and sweaty and focused, which is Clint’s actual motivation for the idea.

Sometime. If Bucky doesn’t beat Clint to the punch, so to speak. He’s seen Bucky checking him out just as much during their games as Clint does him. Really, they yell at each other so much on the field because it’s the only way they can relieve some of the sexual tension. Until they get back home, anyway. Like tonight.

Right now, though, Bucky’s muttering has turned into soft breathing, and Clint knows that his boyfriend is only a few minutes away from actual sleep. Clint can’t help but kiss him again, this time on the cheek, and then burrow down into the sheets and pillows himself. He has three of them - not because Clint likes a bunch of pillows, but because he wants at least one to sleep with, and if Clint has three, he can usually wake up in the morning and still have one under his head.

Bucky will be surrounded by a pile of pillows in the morning, trapped between his arms and legs, with none of them under his head. Clint doesn’t know how Bucky manages to sleep like that every night and not strain his neck, but it happens.

Stifling a yawn, Clint watches Bucky’s face relax even more and smiles to himself. He’d thought that the infamous rivalry between their teams would break them up eventually, but Clint and Bucky are a pretty amazing team themselves. They’ll be fine.

Being team rivals has nothing on how good Clint and Bucky are together. Clint falls asleep with that comforting certainty in mind.


End file.
